The new Destined!
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: many years since the last known DigiDestined were known, a new team of DigiDestined must rise up and take this mantle after a evil Digimon starts to revive the past enemies to wreak havoc in not only the Digital world but also the really world! (SYOC spots 0/5 left)


Prologue and information

Summary: many years since the last known DigiDestined were known, a new team of DigiDestined must rise up and take this mantle after a evil Digimon starts to revive the past enemies to wreak havoc in not only the Digital world but also the really world! (SYOC spots 0/5 left)

So this is a little idea I got inside my head after watching some of the first season of Digimon, so I have decided to do a story with a new team of people! This story takes place many, many years after any Digi-team have existed. Like I said this is a SYOC so i hope to have characters from you all, the readers!

PM me for the application!

And now, on to the prologue!

Xxxxx

-first person POV-

It was nice night out to night, so I decided to go for a walk. My names Adrian Yagi, I live in my families mountain home currently because it's summer vacation. Well to be more specific I'm in the mountains of North Carolina, USA! I'm 9 years old but I'm mature for my age. My family owns a billion dollar computer industry that makes software and technology, like computers!

Even though I'm considered mature for my age my vocabulary doesn't show it.

My grandfather was Japanese and started the company in Japan, but moved to America when it was pretty small. Here he became a big business owner after a few years and met my grandmother. I don't know much about my parents because there always busy, grandpa is usually with me because he's retired and tells me stories of his life, which can be pretty boring but it's not bad.

Back to what I'm doing, I decided to walk outside because nice out like I said. Stars were shining, the moon was bright, and there's a cool shooting star!

Wait...it's coming at me! Oh no!

I started to run as fast as I could and then right behind me a meteor, or was it an asteroid...I'll look into it later, hit the ground. It wasn't large but it was the size of a watermelon probably. It didn't leave a crater of any kind, it only buried its self in the ground. One thing grandpa always says is that I'm too curious sometimes, he's not wrong but I like to look into things, give me a break!

I went over to the meteor-thing and it cracked open. Inside was something similar to a small lock box. I picked it up and it wasn't hot, but I couldn't open it. It didn't have any lid or anything now that I look at it. I then herd a loud screech in the distance by some animal, or I hoped it was, and I ran back to the house with the box in my hands.

-the next night-

I decided that I was going to go for another walk because my walk last night was ruined by the meteor. I sighed as I thought about the box I couldn't get open it sounds like there something in there when I move it around though, so it must open or do something. As I walked I realized I'm getting deeper into the woods and I should be careful. I continued to walk and I herd a soft whimper coming from my right.

"Hello, is anybody there?" I asked as I looked towards it and I couldn't see anything. I then got off the path, but I remembered to watch where I was going, and I herd the whimper get louder. I then saw a bush move a little bit and I froze in fear a bit because I didn't know what was coming out of there.

It was a red fox thing.

The fox thing was a bit plump but I noticed it had a few scrapes on it. "Hey there little fella, I'm gonna help you ok" I said to the cute fox and it sent a small glare at me.

"I'm not a fella" it said in a feminine tone.

It just talked!

"You can talk!" I said as I pointed at her and she nodded at me and walked over to me.

"I'm Red Viximon" she said as she looked up at me. "I'm a Digimon" Red Viximon then said as I fell on my butt in shock.

"Your a Digimon, they haven't been seen in a long time!" I told her and she sat next to me. "Well what ever I guess, what happened to you?" I then asked her as she made a humming sound.

"To be honest I don't know, one minute I'm walking around looking for something to eat and the next I'm falling into the trees" she then said after a moment. "You said you were going to help me right? Well I'm still hungry just so you know" she then told me as she then jumped into my lap.

"Well ok Viximon, my name is Adrian Yagi, it's nice to meet you" I said with a small laugh and got up to walk home.

I really hope grandpa lets me keep her!

-unknown place, third person POV-

"Sir, there's been many digital spikes across the country" a female voice said over the phone of to the president of United States. "We went to pin point them but it happened to quickly and it's like all traces disappeared!" She then said as the president sighed. He then looked out the window and saw his own reflection, he knew he was going bald and was probably gonna shave what black hair on his head was left. He has bright green eye full of life but it was fading with age too.

"Well, do your best with it Maya, it's been too long since anything happened and if something is gonna happen we are going to need to get the new DigiDestined together, it could be nothing but we must be prepared for it" he then said before clearing his throat.

"It's time for the DigiDestined to rise once again!"

Xxxxx

Well that's it

I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
